


Longer Than Summer (Gamzee/Reader)

by SewberGamzee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Steven King's It mention, Tentabulges, Vaginal Sex, easy sex, easygoing gamzee, fun gamzee, gamzee - Freeform, gamzee makara - Freeform, it's mostly smut, with lil fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewberGamzee/pseuds/SewberGamzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadows filled the room, the only light coming from the flickering screen in front of you, images of Pennywise The Dancing Clown smiling up sweetly from the sewer grate. The storm boomed outside, making you jump more than once at the movie's more intense parts, but you remained steadfast in your determination to finally finish this movie. Never once had you made it more than halfway through, tonight would be the exception. Tonight you got over your phobias.  </p>
<p>You were so glad you didn't know any actual clowns. </p>
<p>Gamzee/Reader smut fic one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longer Than Summer (Gamzee/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is a Gamzee/Reader one shot that won first place in a contest on deviantart. It's been on fanfiction.net for a long while but I figured I'd reupload it here since I tend to use this site more than I did when I first wrote it. I hope you guys enjoy it. : D

**"I Georgie, am Pennywise the dancing clown. You are Georgie. So now we know each other."** There was no light aside from the flickering television playing possibly the scariest movie to ever exist on VHS, DVD, or Blu-Ray. You bit your lip hard enough for it to hurt if you weren't preoccupied. It was odd to have a thunderstorm like this in the middle of summer, but you couldn't complain. If it was a clear night your friends would have pulled you out to a bonfire and everyone who watched horror movies knew that teenagers and college students got killed at bonfires. Instead, you found yourself in a familiar scene.

"Don't do it…" You whispered to yourself, eyes unmoving from the sight of the all too terrifying and familiar clown. The picture, thought it should have been distorted by the violent shaking of your head, remained perfectly intact.

**"You want it, don't you Georgie? Of course you do. And there is cotton candy, and rides, and all sorts of surprises down here. And balloons too—all colors."**

"Don't fucking do it." The picture was finally moving despite your locked eyes. The shivers of fear from your body coupled with the shaking of your head made the picture squirm.

**"Do they float?"**

**"Oh yes, they float."**

"Jesus…" Your toes curled as you brought your legs up on the couch cushions, for fear of some unknown thing grabbing your feet and pulling you to the abyss. "Oh god… don't…" Your pleas to the young boy went unheeded as he began to reach down the drain for the paper boat.

**"And when you're down here…"**

"Fuck." The blanket was wrapped so tightly around your body you were sure you were going to suffocate.

**"With me…"**

"Oh Jesus. Oh Christ. Oh God."

**"YOU'LL FLOAT TOO!"** The kid began to scream and the clown's face changed to a terrifying distorted appearance. His yellow teeth like blades, yellow eyes, and he let out an inhuman roar. The door to the house opened and walking in was an unfamiliar face. White clown makeup covered most of his face, aside from the black outlines on his mouth full of razor teeth and demon-yellow eyes. His neck and arms were covered in corpse-gray skin and two long candy-corn color horns stretched from his medium wild black hair. Gray polka dotted pajama pants did nothing to distract from the overwhelming terror you felt and his torso was covered by a black shirt with a purple Capricorn symbol.

"Hey there, si—" You started screaming like a maniac, flipping back in your position from the couch and trying to scramble away. Going around the couch didn't even register as an option; only going over the back seemed feasible. The couch was divided into three removable sections and during your frantic scramble you managed to detach the section you were on. Once you reeled back on the detached section it flipped, sending you spiraling to the ground and your popcorn flying. Your roommate stood behind the demon-clown, looking at you like you were an idiot.

"Yeah. That's (Name). (Name) this is Gamzee Makara. You know, one of the trolls who are staying in the town for the summer? The reason I don't have to go to summer school?" Right. He was staying here so that your roommate got extra credit and didn't have to take those classes again. In turn the school and exchange program would pay 1/3 of the expenses for the summer.

"R-Right." You replied shakingly as you tried to play it off like you had slipped. "I, uh—"

"Save it." Your roomie interjected. "Delete the picture of me and that guy from the party last week from your laptop and this never happened."

"Consider it deleted." You agreed.

"Oh and (Name)? Maybe consider turning on some lights before you give yourself a heart attack." Your roommate grinned, walking to their bedroom to call it a night. It was only about eleven at night but they were still in the school-sleep schedule. Gamzee blinked, looking at you and you took the opportunity to study him a little more. He didn't look threatening at all upon the second glance; in fact he kind of looked stoned. He gave another lopsided smile.

"Hell, sis, I'm thirteen shades sorry about scaring you." You shook your head.

"It, ah, it's cool." You were still trying to get your heart to stop beating out of your chest. He walked over to you and instead of offering you a hand up he simply picked you up. He walked back to the couch, setting you in on the middle section of the couch before easily picking up the other section of the couch like it was nothing.

"I didn't mean to snap a sis out of her wicked movie. You all up and watching a romcom or—ah, sis. I know this movie!" He grinned upon seeing the screen.

"Wanna watch?" You questioned.

"Hells yea I do." He sat down and the newly upright section. The movie continued to play and once again you were curled up in the blanket. "I don't figure you miraculously have some motherfucking Faygo on you, do you sis?" Gamzee whispered to you during a slow part. You nodded.

"There's some in the fridge. The—uh—the big white thing in the kitchen." Your eyes were still locked on the screen as he stood up and made his way to the other room. It took a few moments for him to return but he held two bottles of Faygo, one extended to you. "Thanks." You replied in a hushed voice as to not interrupt the film. "No big deal, sis." He sat back down and the fine piece of terrifying cinema rolled on. It wasn't long until you were once again cloaked in the blanket, using it to cover your head and both feet up on the couch. Gamzee didn't seem bothered by the bloodcurdling tape at all. He did, however, notice that you were shaking. As much as you loved this film, it terrified you to the core.

"Ah, come here sis." He pulled you onto his lap before you could protest, wrapping his arms around you protectively.

"Gam—" By the time you found words to even think about having him put you back down the tea-time scene came on and you recoiled into the troll holding you. He chuckled, holding you tighter. You had no idea why you believed the laughing clown would keep you even the slightest bit safe. After all, he looked so much like Pennywise—the very thing who was the cause of your fear. You curled up tightly into his shirt, the blanket draped over the both of you. He gently began to stroke your hair.

"Sis, your hair is all kinds of miraculously soft." You laughed a bit at the sudden and strange complement. "There you go, sis. It's more motherfucking fun to laugh than to be all frightened and shit. Why would a sis like you watch a movie like this if it up and scared you so bad?" Usually you would have ignored the question or even lied but with the haunting audio in the background the only safety you felt was in the troll who was becoming more and more familiar with you.

"Won't be… anymore…" Your words were muffled by his shirt and chest.

"Sorry sis, my ears didn't quite pick that up."

"If…If I watch it enough, then I won't be scared of it anymore." You buried your head deeper in his chest, ashamed to the core of admitting that you were afraid and your childish reasons for watching the movie that caused these feelings. "I don't want to be scared."

"You don't need to be scared, sis." He smiled at you, lifting your chin a bit so that you were looking directly at him. Your shivering form was held steady against his unmoving body. "No motherfucker from the Dark Carnival would hurt a sis as wicked as you." You had no idea what that meant but you were suddenly aware of the closing distance between the two of you. "Even if they wanted to this motherfucker wouldn't let them get anywhere near you." The distance was closed completely, his makeup smearing lightly against your lips and flesh. He tasted sweet like the grape Faygo that he had previously been drinking while you tasted like the fresh popcorn that now lay forgotten on the side table. Kissing someone that you had just met might have seemed peculiar to anyone outside of the current event, but to you it felt like you had known him your entire life; like you had been waiting for him. This strange student, this alien, this odd clown—he made you feel safe and warm. He turned your terror around into joy and replaced your fear with comfort. Your arms slipped around his neck as he pulled you closer to him, attempting to combine two beings into one. You regretfully broke for air, panting against his skin.

"I—ah!" You inhaled sharply as he began to nibble at your neck, chuckling against the tender flesh as he hunted for your sweet spot. This wasn't rushing. If anything waiting this far into the movie had been too slow.

"I just…"

"I motherfuckin' know, sis." His hot breath kissed your burning flesh from his previous attack, intensifying the heat to roughly that of the sun's surface. "A motherfucker can recognize his matesprit from the first glance so I motherfuckin' know. Even if that first glance is up and his matesprit being all shades terrified." You frowned at him, causing him to laugh again over a new patch. The spot just so happened to be your weak one. You gasped out, entangling your hands in the base of his hair. He growled softly into your tissue; sucking and racking his sharpened teeth across the abused skin. The shot to your pride was long forgotten and replaced by his touches. While one hand was snaked around your waist the other ran its natural course up your shirt, stopping only when it got to your bra. He began to toy with the bottom trim, denying the full touches you were growing to crave.

"Gamzee..."

"Don't have much motherfucking patience do you, (Nam)sis?"

"Not when… it comes to you, apparently." You cooed under his frisky fingers, accidentally moving your leg to brush between his legs. In turn his appendage writhed with need and an unbridled moan ripped from his throat.

"Oh, little mama, that's miraculous."

"Little mama?" You giggled at this.

"Motherfuck yes." His attention was pulled from the trim of your bra to full-fledged fondling of your covered bests. "You up and like the nick-name?" It was completely unfair of him to ask you something like that when you were under him and he was giving your chest such rough, loving treatment.

"Y-Yes…uh…" The hand that had been supporting him traveled lower, slipping into the edge of your jeans while he held himself with the side of the couch.

"I can't hear you, little mama." He began to rub you through the thin cotton of your underwear while the other burned through your lace bra.

"Yes! Yes, god, I like it!" You began to buck your hips into him, needing and begging for more contact. Another spirited laugh escaped the lips that were exploring every inch of you.

"Looks like you're up and working on your own miracles, little mama. Let this motherfucker see if he can help." In an instant he had peeled off your shirt and now dipped his head between your tender mounds, lapping each side of the crevasse than the other. He wouldn't slip his hand inside your underwear, regardless of your pleas. He was determined to get you off through the clothing and judging by the wetness of the previously clean cloth he was doing a pretty amazing job. He was drawing it out, drinking in your coos and cries.

"Ah-haa!" You didn't care that your cries were undignified; you were feeling too good to be embarrassed. Your hands tangled deeper into his hair, body rising and falling the joyous friction he was giving you. He slipped a finger between your folds, still covered by the thin and now drenched cloth. His thumb joined and found the small engorged nub. He was watching every twitch and squirm you made under his touch. You had no idea that just watching you was making his heart race and sat bulge on fire. You closed your eyes in concentrated pleasure as he tweaked the flesh. The wires of pleasure that had wrapped so tightly around you now threatened to snap.

"G-Gamzee, god, Gamzee!" He held your body down as the bliss that encased you reached a nearly painful peak. You began to shutter in rapture, quivering against him and dripping your fluids onto his welcoming hand. You tried to tame your breath, forcing yourself from cloud nine—wanting to focus.

"No need to hurry, you enjoy that miraculous feeling a bit longer." Your eyes started to focus as he brought his hand, now slick with your juice to his mouth; tracing it around his lips. "And I'll enjoy my little mama's elixir." His long purple tongue flicked over his fingers, eyes half closed even though he knew you were watching. He made little noises of pleasure with each lick, as if tasting ambrosia. Your pants and undergarments were quickly removed and your legs lifted over his shoulders, face moving to the un-tasted territory. Your breath began to pick up once again as his tongue washed over your hyper-sensitive area. This sight transcended everything that you had ever read or seen in books and movies. He was adoring your taste, revering your body, worshiping your soul with every movement he made.

"Gamzee…" As magnificent as his tongue felt over you, you were beginning to feel guilty about taking all of the pleasure. With each lick your guilt was fading and you wanted him to know just what you felt before you were gone in his touches again. He began to nip the tender area with his pointed teeth and you could feel yourself slip. "Gamzee… stop." You moaned out.

"Ah, sorry about that little mama, I thought you might motherfucking enjoy—" You grabbed him by the only thing you could reach; his horns. With a tender, yet demanding jerk, you crashed his lips into yours and slipping your tongue into his mouth. It was your turn to taste him. He growled as you pulled your hands away from his horns to rid him of his shirt with one hand while the other tugged at his pants and boxers. The lustful kiss was broken as the shirt was pulled over his head. "Damn, little mama, I—" Your lips connected with his again. As much as you loved the sound of his voice, you wanted to hear it in the form of passionate moaning. Both hands worked at his pants now, pulling both his garments down a good seven inches in one swift move. It was your turn to break the kiss, cursed by your need of air.

"Gamzee… please. Please." You begged, tugging at the cloth covering his lower half.

"Ah shit, girl, I'm not gonna argue." He finished pulling off his clothing to reveal a long blunted tentacle-like appendage. It was tinted purple and was squirming violently at the loss of whatever warmth his pants had provided. "Are you motherfucking sure? There's no going back."

"Motherfuck, yes." You earned a wide smile from him as he positioned himself at your entrance. It began to flick around your entrance, seeking the warmth of your depth.

"You want this motherfucker?"

"Gamzee please!" You begged, attempting to buck your hips up for more contact only to be met with him holding you down by your lower stomach.

"I just wanna motherfucking hear you, little mama. I wanna hear that you want me."

"Gamzee, I **need** you, please!" His confidence soared at your words and he began to push into you, his bulge flicking around your passage to stretch it as it went in. You let out a small cry of pain as he moved inside of you. His long tongue flicked at the tears rolling down your face.

"It won't hurt too much longer, little mama. It'll feel so motherfucking miraculous I up and swear to the Mirthful Messiahs." Truer words had never been spoken. As his member squirmed inside of you, still unsatisfied with the lack of moment. A small groan escaped your lips.

"G-Gamzee…" He took it as the go ahead, moving out a bit before pushing back in. The sweetest of grunts escaped his throat as he did. He was trying to hold back, knowing it must still hurt. "Keep… keep going." Another short thrust and then another. They began to get longer and each one brought on a new high, sending your abused pleasure string to tighten again.

"Shit that's… tight." He panted.

"Ugh!" You responded to the increasingly violent thrusts with your own, pushing and pulling the opposite way to increase is depth.

"Motherfucking hot…" Having never done this before you said the only thing that seemed natural when his voice was strained like that.

"S-Sorry." He chuckled, keeping up with the thrusts.

"No, little mama, that's motherfucking good. So motherfucking good." You were blushing from the actions already but now it was time to blush from his words. Your hands reached the base of his horns and he gave a particularly violent slam into you. He defiantly liked it."So close…" You began to rub up and down with each thrust he made into you. "You're so good." His breath was becoming heavier with each touch and insertion. It was becoming too much for you and you could feel the twine inside of you twist.

"Ke-ep go-ing. Please." You panted out. "Har-harder!" He obliged, increasing his speed and force as your grip on his horns tightened and your nails raked the surface. "I-Gam-zee!-I—"

"Fuck, little mama, me too!" His thrusts, though capricious, still managing to hit the spot that filled you with the most divine pleasure.

"Gamzee, you're too good, I—" You couldn't keep it up any longer, tightening around the squirming member as you were brought to Shangri-La at the hands of your lover.

"M-Motherfuck, (Name)!" Heat poured into you from his body as he came into you, filling you to the brim with the indigo fluid and overflowing onto your discarded clothing as well as the center couch cushion. Arms circled around you but he made no effort to remove himself from your passage. "Mother-motherfuck."

"God Gamzee…" Your breath, though still unsteady, at least provided the air you desperately craved. He pulled the blanket around the two of you without removing himself.

"I wanna feel you a little longer, little mama." He pulled you closer to his chest, if that was possible. "My miraculous matesprit." You looked up at him, a wicked smile on your lips.

"I don't believe I ever agreed to be your matesprit." He blinked at this, a brief look of hurt on his face. "I might need a bit more convincing." The hurt instantly vanished and was once again replaced with the impish smile.

"Well then, little mama." You could feel him twitch inside you. "I guess you up and need another motherfucking ride."

"Uhhhh." Your body felt like it was falling apart as you walked over to the fridge, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You were too exhausted to question why you weren't wearing pants, underwear, a bra, or your own shirt. You reached for an orange Faygo—the closest thing to orange juice you had. A hand slipped to your waist, slipping under the large tee-shirt you had claimed as yours.

"You know, little mama… you look motherfuckin' fine in that shirt." The hand traced your skin that was directly under the purple Capricorn symbol. "You know, I'm running a motherfuckin' special just for you. You can have all the motherfuckin' rides you want all day if you take it off." You started laughing at this as he pulled you into him.

"This is going to be a fun summer, I take it?" You looked up from your position in his arms to be met by his burning golden eyes that shown with nothing but a playful truth.

"Longer than that, little mama." He wrapped them around you in a cross motion, resting his mouth on the nape of your neck. "I'll motherfuckin' protect you forever, no matter what…" You sighed contently with his arms around you. There was no doubt in your mind. With Gamzee next to you, even Pennywise the dancing clown didn't stand a chance... of course, that was until your roommate came strolling into the kitchen. At which point you became a blushing mess and attempted to disappear into Gamzee's embrace.


End file.
